Legacy Rose
by SpecialK92
Summary: After the Pan Global Games don't work out, Kimberly goes to college. There she meets Tommy and they decide to start over as friends and see where their relationship goes from there. Later, they find out about the legend of a ghost rose. Is the legend really? If so, how will the villians use it for their evil purposes?
1. Meeting Again

**Late May 1997**

A skinny girl with coal black shoulder length hair walked into the gym with her eyes locked on the balance beam. This girl was pretty, popular on the gymnastics team and everyone liked her. However, this girl wasn't what she appeared to be. She always had to be number one at everything and if anyone was even a little better than she was, they were in trouble. Sarah Beth Huffman couldn't stand to be the second best and she would do whatever she had to do remain number one.

"Travis, is anyone looking?" Sarah Beth asked as she pulled out two cans of cooking spray out of her backpack. "I've been planning this for weeks and this can't fail!"

A chunky boy with dark brown hair looked out door window. "Everything is clear!" he promised giving her a thumb up. "Go for it!"

Sarah Beth walked to the balance beam opening both can. "Say good bye to your chance of competing in the Pan Global Games, Kimberly Hart!" Sarah Beth cackled as she slowly began to spray the cooking spray all over the balance beam. "By the time Coach Schmidt see's this he'll be sure to kick you off the team." She walked around the balance beam until it was completely slippery. With an evil smirk on her face she put the cans back in her back pack.

"Sarah Beth, the coast is clear," Travis assured her as he was keeping watch. Sarah Beth quickly followed Travis out of the gym. "Just, so you know, I was wondering how much longer I'd have to pretend to be Kimberly's boyfriend. The only things I liked about her was that you can tell her anything and it won't go any farther and she is pretty-"

Sarah Beth looked at her boyfriend with disgust. "-but no one is prettier than you," he promised. The only reasons why Travis liked Kimberly was because she helped him improve his gymnastics skills after Coach Schmidt had them practice together. After she had known her for six months, he asked her out. But, they were only for selfish reasons. He wanted to speed up the process in Sarah Beth's plan, so he could get her off the team. He also wanted to be able to dump her on the day Sarah Beth put her plan into action. But, he was cheating on her the whole time. He secretly dated Sarah Beth after curfew hours and they'd sneak out and go to movies and to restaurants. They didn't have to worry about getting back into the facility because Sarah Beth's mother was the nurse. She stole her mom's spare key to facility, so she could unlock the door when they came back. "I'm glad she'll be out of here by tonight."

They walked into the girls' locker room and stepped inside. When they walked in the heard Kimberly singing in the shower in the last shower. Sarah Beth smirked when she saw Kimberly was shower at the back of the room. This would be like taking candy from a baby. Travis cut the lock off Kimberly's locker and Sarah Beth put a can along with the poncho she wore while she sprayed the balance beam to prevent it from getting on her warm up suit. He handed Sarah Beth a new combination lock and it was put on Kimberly's locker.

* * *

A tall girl with dirty blonde hair was sitting at a desk studying and she heard a knock at the door. The girl walked over to the door and opened it. "Sarah Beth, I was getting worried," the girl said as Sarah Beth and Travis walked in. "What took you so long?"

"We were behind schedule," Sarah Beth explained while glaring at Travis. He left the cooking spray in his dorm and we had to go back and get it.

"Why couldn't you store it in your dorm room?" Travis questioned watching Sarah Beth get out newspaper and the other can of cooking spray. She laid the can under Kimberly's bed and covered it with newspaper.

"Travis, you how dumb are you?!" grimaced Sarah Beth while she finished hiding the evidence. "You don't have a roommate and I do. Mandy helped me plan this weeks ago. And you were also hiding the special succors that I bought at Wal-Mart for the last month in your room."

"I thought you were Kimberly's friend-"

"- the only reason I was her friend was because she helped me with my homework!" Mandy hissed when Travis mentioned her roommates name. "And she also let me borrow some of her spare leotards, when Coach Schmidt told me that mine were worn out and I needed to get new ones."

Sarah Beth waved her hands in the air. "You two can argue later!" she declared. "Let's go tell Coach Schmidt and get little Miss Prefect kicked off the team. You all know what you are supposed to do and say. Right?!" Both shook their heads yes and followed her out the door.

* * *

Coach Schmidt hear a knock on his door. "Come in!" he answered, and Sarah Beth, Mandy, and Travis walked in.

"Coach Schmidt, you have to check the balance beam before practice tomorrow morning!" Sarah Beth pleaded as her coach looked at her with concern. "Mandy and Travis are worried too. Kimberly Hart sprayed cooking spray on the balance beam! I saw her put on a poncho and two cans of cooking spray. I asked her what she was doing with it and she told me it was none of my business."

"WHAT?!" gasped Coach Schmidt looking up at them dropping his pen. "When did all this happen?! Can you prove it was her?"

"Coach, Sarah Beth is telling the truth!" Mandy lied with tears streaming down her face as she took a seat. "I saw Kimberly with two cans of cooking spray. She said she was going to hide one of the cans in our dorm room. I promised her that I wouldn't tell. But, I had to tell. I am scared that someone would get seriously hurt if I didn't."

"I hate to admit this," Travis began as he put on his fake worried face. "She told me about the plan when we were on a date last night. She said she was buying a new combination lock and replacing it with her old one. She is hiding one of the cans in her gym locker!"

Coach Schmidt got up from his desk. "I'm going to go check the balance beam and then I'll will be dealing with Ms. Hart!"

"Coach Schmidt, please don't tell anyone we told," Sarah Beth requested as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just do whatever you think is right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly turned off the warm shower and stepped out on the fluffy bath mat. She slipped on her pink bath robe and fluffy pink slippers. Then she walked over to her locker and began to turn the dial. After turning to the third number and didn't hear a click. "I guess I made a mistake," she guessed while she began to turn the dial again. Her heart began to pound as she slowly rotated the dial to 22 clockwise, then counter clockwise to 38, and finally clockwise to 45. The lock didn't open. How was this possible? No one knew her combination other than Coach Schmidt. But, it was a rule that all athletes bought their own combination lock and gave Coach Schmidt combination.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Coach Schmidt came marching in the locker room hot steaming mad. "MS. HART! I'VE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU SPRAYED COOKING SPRAY ON THE BLANANCE BEAM!" Coach Schmidt exploded as he unleashed his anger.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Kimberly gasped as she began to tremble. "This is all a miss understanding."

The janitor walked in and cut the lock off Kimberly's locker. Coach Schmidt opened her locker and his eyes landed on the poncho and the can of spray. "HOW DO YOU EXPLIAN THIS!?" shouted the coach. "WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN? DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A PRANK? WERE YOU TRYING TO SABTOGE MY TEAM!?"

"I don't know how this got here. Please believe me," Kimberly pleaded as her heart sank. Who hated her this much that they'd try to hurt her? "I promise you that I'd never-"

Coach Schmidt grabbed Kimberly by the arm and pulled her out of the locker room. "-We're going to go check your dorm room," he interrupted. "I bet you are hiding something in there too." They walked down the hall, and everyone stopped walking to their destination place. Their eyes were locked on Coach Schmidt escorting Kimberly to her dorm room.

When they reached her dorm room, Coach Schmidt pulled out a set of keys. While Coach Schmidt was going through his keys, Kimberly noticed that each key had the dorm room numbers on them. He stopped when he got to 205 and he unlocked the door. Once they entered the room, Coach Schmidt asked Kimberly to take a seat on her bed. He started to open each dresser drawer and look through them. Then he looked through her book bag, her closet, and then he walked into the dorm room's bath room." Ms. Hart, please show me where your bath supply is," he requested while glaring at her.

Kimberly walked to right side of the room and opened it. Coach Schmidt walked over to her bathroom closet and saw it only had her bath supplies, dental hygiene items, bath towels, a make-up kit, stay frees, a hair drier, and hair supplies. His eyes narrowed when he saw a laundry basket sitting on the floor. "Sir, I promise you that I don't have anything," Kimberly assured him. She had never felt so invaded in her life. He went through her underwear drawer and her sock drawer, he went through her bathroom closet and now he dumped the laundry basket on the floor. She kneeled and started put her dirty clothes back in the laundry basket.

"Ms. Hart, I want to check underneath your bed," Coach Schmidt demanded through clenched teeth. Kimberly got up and went to her bed and lifted the covers up. Underneath the bed was tons of newspaper. He kneeled and pulled out all the newspaper. Then he saw it. A can of cooking spray was underneath her bed. "I KNEW IT! YOU DID HAVE A CAN IN HERE!"

"Coach Schmidt, I didn't," Kimberly while she was trying to fight back tears. "Please believe me-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" Coach Schmidt yelled pointing towards Kimberly's closet. "I work hard to train people to compete in the Pan Global Games and I can't have a trouble maker on my team. I thought you'd be perfect for my team when I met you back in Angel Grove. You had the talent and you put a lot of time into your gymnastics. But, after seeing what you truly are, I guess I was wrong. You're a liar and you are only out for yourself. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I want you to pack your things and leave. You are off the team!"

"NO!" Kimberly cried as tears streamed down her face. "This was a scam. I bet someone planned this-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Just pack your things and leave! I never want to see your face again."

She packed up her things and walked out of the dorm. As she walked down the hall, she bumped into Travis. "Kimberly, I've just heard about what you did," Travis started while trying to keep a straight face. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing. I'm breaking up with you because I can't let a person like you ruin my reputation."

Before Kimberly could say anything, he quickly walked away. For the last several hours, she had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to leave Florida. As she reached the door, she opened one of her rolling suit case bags, where she kept her college letters. She was so thankful Coach Schmidt didn't go through any of them. If he had, he'd probably shred those letters. She had an acceptance letter from MIT, University of Florida, and Angel Grove University. She didn't even both to look at the letter from Florida. She looked at the Angel Grove University letter and the letter from MIT. None of her friends were in Angel Grove, she had no family there, and she didn't want to be involved with the ranger business again. Finally, she made her though decision about where she'd go to college at. MIT would be a fresh new start.

* * *

 **August 1997**

Everything at MIT had been nice and smooth. Kimberly requested to have her own room because she didn't trust having a roommate because Mandy betrayed her. She was even wary of making friends because of being , things quickly changed on her first day of class. She over slept and only had half an hour to get ready for class. In the hall passed someone who looked familiar. He was tall and handsome. This boy looked a lot like Tommy, but his hair was cut short and it was spiked. Maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her? There was no way this boy was Tommy.

She walked into her history class and saw blonde middle-aged man sitting at his desk. "My name is Mr. Howard," greeted the man as he shook Kimberly's plan. "What is your name?"

"Kimberly Hart."

"Okay, Ms. Hart please go take a seat next to the boy with the dark spiky hair," instructed Mr. Howard. "That will be your seat for the semester."

She took a seat next to the boy and looked at her watch. She was on time with two minutes to spare. Mr. Howard began to take roll. He read the names in alphabetical order. After he called her name, he called Tommy Oliver. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her after all. It was Tommy. Her heart sank, and her guilt began to kick in. How could she dumb and dumped him for Travis? If she hadn't have broken up with Tommy, she'd never be in this mess to begin with. He would have been there for her when she was kicked off the team. She knew she hurt him terribly when she wrote that stupid letter. But, how could she make amends? When she went to Angel Grove, he was already with Kat. It was so hard for her to even talk to him because of the letter. During the whole period the teacher gave a long lecture about his class. Even though it was boring, she didn't have to worry about having a chance to for Tommy to talk to her.

* * *

Tommy walked into his skin and scuba diving class and headed to the locker room. He had been thinking about Kimberly for the last hour and a half. They were at the same college and they had a class together. He really wanted to talk to her. But, he didn't know how to start a conversation with her. She was probably still dating that boy she mentioned in the letter. But, he wasn't with Kat anymore. They thought that they were better off as friends. Hopefully during the semester he'd get a chance to talk to her. He walked into the boys' locker room and changed into a pair of flesh tone swimming trunks. Tommy put his clothes in the locker and headed out to the pool. He saw Kimberly was also in that class. She was dressed in a light pink one-piece swimsuit and she still looked so beautiful.

The dark haired tall man about 30 stood in front of the pool with a clip board in his hands. "My name is Coach Jackson," introduced the coach. "In this class we will be learning all kinds of diving. Later, we will be doing beginner scuba diving. When we start scuba diving I want everyone to get with a partner. You and your partner will help you spot critters, stick by you, and they will be your partner in safety Everyone must purchase their own fins, mask, snorkel, wetsuit, diving boots and six to eight pound weight belt for the course."

Tommy's heart leap as soon as he heard that news. That would be the perfect way to strike up a conservation with her. He moved into his dorm over the weekend and he was lonely. He hadn't had time to make a friend because he didn't have a roommate and he was walking around campus to learn where each of his classes were. At the end of class, he caught her before she headed to the locker room. "Kimberly, I was wondering if you'd be my diving partner," he said nervously while butterflies were flying around in his stomach.


	2. Can We Talk

Kimberly stood there for the next several seconds. "Sure, I'd like that," she nervously answered. "Thank you for asking me."

"So, how do you like it here?"

"I have been lonely since I don't know anyone on campus." She paused. They had already started talking again and she had made a social goof. " I mean I was-"

"Kim, it's okay," Tommy assured her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I've been lonely too. It's good to have someone I know here with me. I hope we can be friends again. I'll understand if your boyfriend doesn't want you to hang with another boy."

The moment that she feared had arrived. She was going to have to admit she was stood up and she was kicked out of the training felicity. "Actually, my boyfriend broke up with me," she confessed as they took a seat on the bleachers. "I thought he cared about me, but I was wrong. Someone sprayed cooking spray on the balance beam and hid the evidence in my gym locker and underneath my bed. They also put a poncho covered in cooking spray in my locker. Whoever did it probably had some others help. Coach Schmidt wouldn't listen to me. Instead he called me a liar and accused me of trying to sabotage his team. I had never felt so invaded before in my life. He checked my dresser drawers, my bedroom closet, my bathroom closet, he dumped out my laundry basket. When I was kicked off the team Travis Walsh broke up with me. He said he couldn't be associated with someone like me."

"I do not believe that you were the one who sprayed the cooking spray on the balance beam," Tommy replied in shock. " I'm really sorry about what happened in Florida."

"I've gotten used to it," she sighed as she thought of her childhood dream going up flame. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be. So, how are things with you and Kat."

"We broke up shortly after we transferred our powers to the new rangers," Tommy confessed as he watches the other classmates interact with each other and enjoy swimming in the pool. "She thought we were more like friends instead of lovers. I want a relationship with you, Kim. Even if it is no more than us being friends."

"Tommy, I hope you can forgive me for the letter," Kimberly apologized while gazed into his chocolate eyes. "I know that-"

"Kimberly, let's put the letter behind us," forgave Tommy taking her hand in his. "Let's start over as friends and see where that takes us."

"I like that idea," she smiled as her eyes lit up. "What are the other classes you are taking this semester? I signed up at the last minute and had to take classes that weren't already filled up. I almost didn't get registered in time."

"English 101, Biology, and Algebra," Tommy stated. He watched Kimberly pull out her schedule out of her gym bag and she handed it to him. He began to skim over her class schedule and smiled. "What a surprise! Looks like we have them same schedule. I sort of signed up at the last minute too. I found race driver isn't something I want to do for the rest of my life."

* * *

A month had had passed since Kimberly and Tommy decided to start over as friends. They sat together in class and always ate their meals together. They even talked about what had occurred in Angel Grove since Kimberly left for Florida. She learned Tommy had an older brother that he didn't know that he had, and Billy was on Aquatar.

They sat in their biology class taking notes on plant cells. Several students were writing as fast as they could as Mr. Yates gave his long lecture for the past hour. "Tomorrow, we will be going to the green house," explained Mr. Yates as he laid his tiny piece of chalk on the chalk board. "We will be doing plant cuttings and studying how it effects plants."

"Mr. Yates, is there such thing as a ghost rose?" asked Steven Payne. Everyone turned to face the tall blonde headed boy sitting in the back of the room with his friend, Dylan. "Or is it just a myth?"

"It is just a myth," Mr. Yates confirmed. "According to the myth it grows in dark places and it gets its energy from hosting off other plants. It is rumored that the ghost roses are planted in a private garden somewhere in California. Anyway, legend has it that only an evil source can only be controlled by an evil source. Whoever is controlling it will use it for their own use. However, all the dark forests, caves, and tunnels have been searched many times. No such flower has been found."

"Mr. Yates, I was just wondering about if the legend. I was talking with my cousin the other day. Her roommate went really crazy and claimed that a strange looking plant appeared in her dorm every night and gave her nightmares," Steven announced while he enjoyed having his five minutes of attention. "The girl was causing so much trouble and she got kicked out of the school."

Tommy watched Kimberly's favorite pink pen fall out of her hand it landed on her note book. She looked as if she was reminded of something unpleasant. When class let out Kimberly quickly collected her books and walked out of class. "Kim, wait up," Tommy called out as he ran to catch up with her in the crowded hall way. She quickly broke out in a run. What was wrong with her? He had to find out.

As Kimberly was walking down the hall, she felt someone grab her hand. "Oh, it's you," she snapped when turned around and saw it was Tommy. "Shouldn't you be going to lunch."

"That's a good question," Tommy remarked as he caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "Shouldn't you be going to lunch with me? Kim, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," she lied turned her head away. "You'd think I was crazy like everyone else did."

"Kimberly, I'd never think of my best friend as being crazy," he whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him. "You really wouldn't?" she asked turn to look him in the face and seeing the worry in his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I promise," he reassured her. "Why don't we go to get some lunch? Then we can go somewhere and talk privately."

"I guess we could do that," she answered.

* * *

After getting lunch at a McDonald's on campus, they went to an empty group study room and closed the door. Tommy took a seat next to Kimberly and took her hands in his. "Kim, please tell me what happened," he requested moving closer to her.

"After I went back to Florida after the karate tournament, I found a strange looking white rose in my room. It had a long seam and tiny leaves. But, the stem only had a single flower with only a few petals," she began while she was trembling and rubbing her arms. "I had never seen anything like it before. That night, I had dream about being strapped down in a chair. Some in a black coat pulled a lever and I cried out from pain. When I woke up I had bruises and claw marks on my wrists. That wasn't the only time it happened."

"How long did it occur?"

"For three weeks," she replied staring down at the floor as she wiped her face. "During the first week, that same white floor appeared in my room when I turned in at night. My roommate, said she just saw a white rose that her boyfriend sent her. "During the second week, I saw another rose exactly like it. But, it had black fleck and a pale pink coloration. That time it would vanish when I left the room or when my roommate came into the room. She said I was going crazy and I was keeping her up at night because of the nightmares."

"What else happened?" Tommy sympathized while he wrapped his arm around her. That was something he had never done since they stopped dating. Why was he acting like this? Was it possible that he still had feelings for her?

"The third week, my roommate was complaining about me keeping her up," she revealed while wrapping her arm around his waist. "So, I tried to stay awake by drinking lots of caffeine. One night I didn't finish home work until late and went to get a shower. When I came out of the shower I heard someone in our room. I opened the door just a crack and saw my roommate was asleep. Someone crawled through the window and took the rose and then crawled out the window. I looked outside and saw the person dressed in black talk to someone in the bushes about a ghost rose. The following day, I collapsed during practice and had the dream again. When I woke up Coach Schmidt asked me what happened? My roommate got a ghost rose out of her bookbag and said I claimed that I saw different roses appearing and disappearing and I was keeping her up at night. I tried to explain what was going on to Coach Schmidt. He didn't want to hear it and said I had problems. He said if I did one more thing to cause trouble I was off the team. A month later, I was kicked of the team when the stunt was pulled."

"Kim, I believe you," Tommy assured her. "I bet villains' were behind this."

"Does that mean that they could have been working with my roommate?" Kimberly gasped as her jaw dropped. "Do you think that they knew were rangers?"

"It's a very good chance," he confessed as he looked down at the floor. "But, that means the only way they found out was if a villain told them. I highly doubt that another ranger would go and blow our cover."


	3. Diving Incident

A few weeks had passed since Kimberly told Tommy about the ghost rose. She saw he was still the same trust worthy "Tommy" that she knew and loved from high school. As time passed, she trusted him a little more each day. Especially during diving class. When they did their diving in the huge deep swimming pool, he stayed with her and made sure she was safe.

One day in diving class Coach Jackson announced that they were going to do their first open dive at the beach. Everyone collected their stuff and rode the city bus down to the beach. In diving class, their instructor took everyone to the beach for their first scuba diving lesson. "Okay class, I need everyone's attention," instructed Coach Jackson as he walked to the shore line, leaving foot prints in the golden sand. "It is very important that each of stick with your diving buddy at all times. And I don't want to catch anyone goofing off."

A skinny girl with short black hair raised her hand. "Yes, Tricia Huffman," acknowledged Coach Jackson. "I see you have a question."

"Coach Jackson, what if we get separated from our partner?" asked Tricia as she looked over at Kimberly and Tommy. "Is that dangerous?"

"Tricia, you have nothing to worry about," promised Coach Jackson as he got out a yellow lanyard with a float. The lanyard had a strong stainless-steel clip at each end. "I will be giving you and your diving buddy a buddy line. It will prevent you from getting separated."

Another girl raised her hand. She was skinny and had very short black hair. "Yes, Diana Roach," answered Coach Jackson as he turned to face Diana, who was standing next to Tricia. Both were dressed matching orange wetsuits. "What's your question?"

"What if the buddy line breaks?" she asked.

"The lines aren't going to break," reassured Coach Jackson as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, once you and you diving buddy are ready to start the dive please come see me. I will give you your buddy line and you may dive."

Kimberly walked out of the beach house dressed in her pink wetsuit and Tommy was waiting for her outside dressed in a green wetsuit. "Ready?" he asked as they locked hands. She smiled, and they went and got their buddy line and dived into the water. Diana and Tricia got their buddy line and dived into the water. They swam towards Kimberly and Tommy and cut their buddy line. The current swept Kimberly away and Tommy had to go after her.

* * *

 _"I recognize this place," Kimberly whispered as she opened her eyes. This time they were behind bars like Bulk and Skull were when they were captured. "This is where Jason and I were when we were kidnapped."_

 _Tommy walked over to Kimberly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Kim, I was scared when that happened," Tommy confessed as the took a seat over on a bench. "They threw out decoys and Lerigot went to them. I swam to save you and Jason, but I realized that both were empty. I had never felt so helpless before."_

 _"Try opening the panel and all of the water came in," she warned as she stripped down into her pink bikini. "Bulk and Skull got out. Then I got out, but I had to swim 100 feet to the surface in one breath. Then I woke up on the surface and I was tired. Some people who lived on that island came and tied me down and took me to the temple."_

 _"I'm sorry, that all of that happened," Tommy apologized as he finished removing his wetsuit and threw it against the wall in frustration. "I won't leave without you. I promise."_

 _"Thanks, Tommy," she purred taking his hand a tight grip._

 _Before Tommy could answer, Divatox said a spell and Tommy's back was facing Kimberly's. Chains were wrapped around their body preventing them from moving. Then they were sucked up through a tube and were in Divatox's main room._

 _"Tommy, long time no see," greeted Divatox as she walked over Kimberly and Tommy. "I see you are with that girl that I sacrificed to Maligore."_

 _Tommy was struggling against the chains cutting into his body. "I am warning you that you'll never hurt do anything to hurt Kimberly like that again!" Tommy clipped through clenched teeth._

 _"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to her," Divatox said in a sweet voice. She pulled out a sleeping spray and sprayed Tommy and Kimberly. Both were out quick. "But, I've got something planned for the both of you."_

* * *

 _Kimberly groaned as she opened her eyes. Her entire body was touch warm golden sand and she slowly raised her head up. She was on a huge beach coconut trees and tropical plants. Kimberly slowly stood up and started to dust the sand off her body. As she dusted the sand off her body, she only touched bare skin. She looked down at the ground and saw her bikini top and bottoms laying on the sand with broken strings. Her heart began to leap when she realized she was going to have remain in her birthday suit. Tommy was laying several feet away from her and he hadn't woken up yet._

 _"You're fat," a cold voiced whispered in her ear. "He won't want a fat and ugly girl like you."_

 _"Who's there!?" she fretted as she turned around in circles several times. Kimberly scanned the surrounds several times. There was no one else there. "Show yourself."_

 _"Go look in the water and see for yourself," the cold voice advised. "You'll see why I don't want you."_

 _She walked over to the water and saw her reflection. Kimberly was no longer pretty, instead she was hunchbacked and fat. Her face was ugly, and she had an eye that was larger. "He can't see me like this," Kimberly gasped with tears streaming down her face. She broke off in a run and ran to find a place to hide. After searching for a long time, she found a cave at the top of the hill. "Prefect."_

 _Before she got to the cave, she saw a large pool of water. In the pool of water, she saw an image of girls at the gymnastics center telling her she was fat and needed to lose weight. That was one of the things that she heard from her roommate. Her roommate was skinner than her and she was beautiful. There were times she wished she could forget Mandy's face. Kimberly continued to stare into the pool. Tommy's reflection appeared in the water. "You are so ugly," Tommy said. She looked around and saw Tommy was nowhere to be seen. "No one wants a girl like you, not even for a best friend." She let out scream and ran into the cave and curled up like a ball. Her goal was to stay away from Tommy and avoid looking at her ugly reflection._

* * *

 _Tommy's eyes quickly opened when he heard a loud scream. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he was waking up. Tommy realized his was on beach as he felt his bare skin touching the hot sand. He stood up and dusted the hot sand of his body. He saw his green swimming trunks floating in the water. Just as he was about to swim out to get them, his eyes narrowed. Kimberly's bikini and the broken pink strings laying several feet away from him. "KIMBERLY!"_

 _Had something happened to her? Was she still alive? was she hurt? Or was she being held captive somewhere? He had so many fears running through the brain as he thought of his friend. Tommy knew Diana and her sister Mandy hated Kimberly. He had several talks with Diana when she could talk to him alone when Kimberly wasn't around. She told him about how bad Kimberly was. How she put spray on the balance beam. How she had mental problems and was crazy. Diana advised to make friends with someone else and forget all about Kimberly. Tommy wouldn't do it because he knew what Kimberly was really like. Diana had spit on him and told him that she warned him._

 _"She's not here!" said a cold voice. "She has someone else."_

 _"Who's there?!" Tommy cried out as turned around. No one appeared. "Show yourself."_

 _"I don't need to show myself," said the cold voice. An illusion of Divatox appeared in front of him. "You know it's me, Divatox."_

 _Tommy swam around the small island several times, but there was nothing else in sight. Other than a beach that was thousands of feet away. He tried to swim to it, but bumped into an invisible barrier. "You aren't going anywhere," warned Divatox. He looked around and still didn't see her in sight. "You are worthless, and no one wants you. You are better off being stuck on this island."_

 _He refused to give into Divatox. Tommy swam back to the small island and started to search for Kimberly. Many times, he called her name, but no one answered. Finally, he reaches the top of the hill and saw a pool of water. He looked down into the pool and saw Kimberly kiss a chunky boy with dark hair. Even though the boy was chunky, he was nice looking. It dawned on him that it was Travis._

 _Before Tommy could feel sorry for himself, he heard a clap of thunder and saw blue lighting in the sky. Rain began to start pouring down from the sky soaking him all over. He couldn't stay out in this and he had to find shelter fast. Not too far ahead there was a cave. Tommy quickly went inside the cave and saw someone curled up in a ball trying to stay warm. He shivered as he walked over to the person. His heart leap when he got closer and saw it was Kimberly. "Kim!" he cried as he ran over to her. She was cold, and it looked as if she had cried herself to sleep. Lying next to her was an animal skin blanket. Tommy quickly grabbed it and lifted Kimberly into his arms. He sat down and wrapped Kimberly in the blanket. Tommy sat her in his arms and held her as he sat against the wall watching the storm take place._

* * *

 _Tommy sat in the cave for hours waiting for Kimberly to wake up. But, she never did. Was he too late to help her? When he found her she was cold as ice? "Kim, please wake up," Tommy prayed as tears formed in his eyes. "I want my beautiful best friend back. I do whatever I have to do to get you back. Even if I must agree to remain on this island and having to find us food, water, shelter, I'll do it."_

 _Tears ran down his face and hit Kimberly's face. "Tommy?" Kimberly mumbled as her eyes slowly opened. He immediately started to smother her in a tight embrace and he even started to kiss her all over the face. "You're squeezing me to tight."_

 _"Sorry," Tommy apologized while he loosened his grip on her. "I'm just so glad you're okay."_

 _"You want an ugly and a fat girl as your best friend?"_

 _"Kim, you aren't ugly and fat. You're beautiful," he assured her as they gazed into each other eyes. "I'd still want you as my best friend even if you weren't beautiful."_

 _"I saw what I looked like," she told him. "I saw the reflection in the water-"_

 _"-Kim, let me take you over to pool. You'll see that you still look pretty."_

 _She took the blanket off and both blushed while trying to cover themselves with their hands. They walked over to the pool of water and stared into the clear water. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked at her reflection in the pool. She didn't see the hunchback ugly and fat girl. Instead she saw her normal self. She was beautiful, and she still had her tiny framed body. As she glanced down at the reflection, she saw Tommy's arms wrap around her. "Tommy, you're right," she smiled laying her head on his chest. "What do you see?"_

 _"I still have you and you haven't left me for a better offer-"_

 _"-Tommy, that was the biggest mistake I ever made. And that's something I'll never do again."_

* * *

"Kim, Kim," Tommy whispered as he gently shook her. They had been laying on the beach for the last five minutes with their teacher and classmates gathered around them.

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up into Tommy's eyes. "Where are we?" she asked as he pecked her cheek. "I thought we were trapped on an island."

"No," he corrected her. Tears shimmered in her eyes. "Tricia and Diana cut our buddy line. The current was strong, and I had to swim for a long time to get to you. When I got to you, you were passed out. I thought I was too late. We don't have to worry about them anymore. They were expelled "

"Thanks, Handsome," she purred and both blushed. She had not called him that for a long time. "I knew I could count on you."


	4. Unexpected

The Italian restaurant was all decorated for a grand opening. Multicolored streamers were strung all over the room. Balloons were floating all over the place. It was crowded for the grand opening. A lot of couples were standing in line waiting to see if their name was on the reservation list. Kimberly and Tommy were just there as friends. However, both realized they had never fell out of love with each other ever since the diving incident that took place back in the fall. "Happy Birthday, Kimberly," Tommy beam as they walked into took a seat. Both went out to fancy restaurants for holidays and each other's birthday. However, Tommy was looking forward to this grand opening because he had been wanting to take Kimberly there as soon as he learned about the grand opening day. He couldn't help from looking at Kimberly dressed in her Fuchsia strapless ball gown. Her skirt was floor length and puffed out. Her beautiful Carmel hair was curled and twisted into a bun with her long curly bangs down at the side. Unknown to Tommy, Kimberly couldn't help but thinking about how handsome he looked. He was in khaki pants, a tan dress shirt, a red tie, and a black jacket.

While they were in the restaurant, the gymnastics' team from Florida walked in. All of them were in warm up suits that looked like the American flag. Some were wear metals around their necks. "Tommy, that's the gymnastics team," Kimberly whispered as she gently tapped him. She pointed to the tall girl with the dirty blonde hair. "That's Mandy."

"Who is the skinny girl with coal black shoulder length hair?"

"That's Sarah Beth Huffman."

Mandy was wearing a sliver metal around her neck and walked over to Kimberly and Tommy. "Tommy Oliver, we meet a last," she greeted as she looked at the boy she hated. "Just so you know, I hate you for getting my sister Diana expelled-"

"-she brought it on herself!" Tommy corrected trying to control the tone of his voice and his anger. "Kim could have drowned because she cut our buddy line during diving. Her mean friend Tricia helped her. I had to swimming a long time to find Kimberly. When I found her, she was unconscious?"

"Please don't need to be reminded of what my sister did," Mandy smiled looking at Kimberly with an evil grin. "I am very angry about it-"

A chunky dark headed boy walked over to them. "Kimberly, I hope you can forgive me for breaking up with you," Travis begged putting on a fake sorry look. "Mandy helped Sarah Beth plan to spray cooking spray on the balance beam. They wanted to get you expelled."

"Travis, you were in it too," Sarah Beth bragged while watching Kimberly mouth drop in shock. "We all planned it for a while. I hate to be the second best and I wasn't about to let you take my gold metal away from me. When you got expelled, Coach Schmidt was training with me more. Our team won the Pan Global Games and now we are going on tour. We are headed for Boston next week-"

"Kimberly, I am really sorry for being involved with the plan," Travis apologized. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a sad face. "I didn't realize what I had until it was too late. Would you consider starting over with me?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship with you," Kimberly declared. This boy betrayed her, and he'd likely do it again. "I can't-"

"-you must have a reason for not wanting to be in a relationship with me. You treated me good and were very loyal. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Travis, I can't be with some I can't trust-"

"-You can't trust me?! Why? I thought you would because you did before-"

"-Travis, you saw what you wanted to see," Kimberly confessed as she crossed her arms. She had to tell him the truth. True, she was in a relationship with him before. And yes, she loved him. But, he didn't love her. It was all a game to help get her kicked off the team. Her heart belonged with Tommy. They had only been friends again for nine months, but those nine months were some of the best times she had in a long time. "You didn't want to face the facts that I could have found someone else. I thought I knew you, but I don't. Apparently, I never did from the beginning-"

"Kimberly, you do know me," Travis pleaded as he got down to his knees and pulled out a ring. "Please don't let what those girls say affect our relationship."

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the ring. "What type of game are you playing now?" she hissed as she looked at the ring. It was just a toy ring with scratches on it. It looked like the paint coating was coming off and it was missing some of its stones. "You haven't see me or heard from me in a year."

"I've been looking for you," he lied grabbing her hand and sliding the cheap ring on her finger. "Please consider getting back with me. I will treat you better and I will be much better for you than Tommy Oliver. I've heard that he's got mental problems. Diana told Mandy about how he lost his mind and was taken to mental hospital. He's crazy. Do you want to be with someone who is crazy? If you aren't going with me, have you already found someone else? Is that why you are rejecting me?"

Her moment had come at last. She had to make Travis understand that she didn't want him. But, more importantly, she had to let Tommy know that she wanted him. How she still loved him. Sure, they would be taking things a little faster than they planned. She just hopped he was ready to have relationship with her again. "Travis, this isn't right," she confessed as she took the ring off her finger and laid it on the table. "If I went out with you, I'd be cheated on the person I belong with."

Tommy watched as tears streamed down her face. He had hoped she still wanted to be with him. But, he didn't want to push her into a relationship. It wouldn't be fair to either one if one of them wasn't ready. "What did this boy do that I didn't do?" Travis gasped in anger. He grabbed the ring snapped it in half. "Just tell me!"

"He's been my best friend since high school and he's my best friend at college," Kimberly began. Allowing the tears to fall down her face, not caring who saw this scene or caring that her make up would smear all over her face. "I can trust him. He has stuck by me through thick and thin. We've had our disagreements', but we've always made up. When our diving line was cut, he bravely swam through the strong current to get to me."

Tommy's heart leapt with joy as soon as he heard that news. Kimberly still liked him and had secretly wanted to date him. He couldn't hold back any longer. Tommy quickly grabbed her face and pressed his lips as hard as he could and started kissing her.

* * *

Sarah Beth, Travis, and Mandy watched as Kimberly and Tommy share along kiss and can't believe they are back together. "I can't believe you're back with him!" Travis mocked as he watched them break apart. He grabbed a jug of lemon aide and dumped it over Kimberly and Tommy. Then he knocked both down. "Just so you know, I am better off dating Sarah Beth."

"Travis we're through," Sarah Beth yelled as she smacked him across the face and punched him in the chest. She then ran back and charged at him knocking him down on the ground. Then she started attacking him. Mandy joined in on the fight and started to scratch Travis.

Tommy smirked as he was a police officer break up the fight. "I think you all need to be arrested," suggested the police officer. Two other police officers came and put hand cuffs on Travis, Mandy, and Sarah Beth. "We don't attack other people."

Coach Schmidt walked in and stomped his foot. "You can't do this!" he begged dropping to his knees. "Please, those are my best athletes on the team. You are making a mistake?"

"Sir, we heard the whole conversation, your three athletes admitted to putting cooking spray on a balance beam," explained one of the police officers. "They also attacked the boy and girl. Then those two girls started attacking that boy who's on your team."

"You are making a mistake!" pleaded Coach Schmidt as he watched his three best athletes be escorted out the door. "Please don't take them away! You are dumb and stupid police officers!" He slapped one of the police officers and he was also taken off to jail.

"Serves them right!" Tommy whispered as he wiped Kimberly's face with his handkerchief. "I never stopped loving you. I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time. But, I didn't want to push it-"

"-Tommy, I've been wanting to be your girlfriend for a long time," Kimberly confessed pecking him on the cheek. "I'll never be stupid enough to let you go."

"Good, because this time I'm not letting you go," he smiled pulling her into a tight hug. "I know this time the relationship will work."


	5. Studying on the Island

July 2002

Four years have passed by since Kimberly and Tommy became a couple again. Both have graduated and were presently working on their graduate studies. Tommy had been working with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith (Smitty). Tommy was currently doing an Internship on an island for two months. During that time, they'd be working on combining Dino DNA with technology. Tommy was excited because he was on track for early graduation for PhD.

Tommy tossed and turned in his sleep as he had dreams about the ghost rose. Every night for the past few weeks he had been having dreams the island exploding and seeing ghost roses on the island. He had no idea that Smitty was standing in his room with a hand full of ghost roses. He had been working for a mad scientist known as Edward Payne, before working with Anton. When Smitty started working for Edward Payne, he showed Smitty a secret passage in his lab that led to a dark room that was only lit up with lanterns. The room had nothing in it other than several ghosts rose beds. "Soon, Tommy, you'll be history," Smitty whispered as he watched Tommy toss and turn in his sleep. Smitty walked out dropping the floors in Tommy's room. He walked outside the lab to Edward Payne's helicopter.

"Smitty, I was getting worried," Edward stated as Smitty walked over to him. "You know the plan?"

"Of course, I do. It's to make the lab explode. I haven't forgotten," he assured him. "I've been sneaking the ghost roses in the lab every night. And I've been hiding them in my lab."

"I'm coming to the lab with you, so we can do some science experiments with the ghost roses and chemicals."

* * *

Tommy woke up after hearing a loud explosion and familiar loud scream. He quickly through on his clothes and ran down the long hall. He stopped at lab where a dinosaur human-hybrid dressed in a black coat was standing trying to strap her down. A petite woman in a tight pink yoga pants and a pink yoga crop top was laying on a table. She had beautiful Carmel hair. It was Kimberly. Tommy started fighting tryandrones along with the dinosaur human-hybrid. After several minutes of fighting them, he was able to free Kimberly and gather her in his arms. She appeared to be unconscious and had claw marks and bruises on her wrists. She had described this same experience in the dreams she had. Was it possible that ghost roses made people have dreams about events that would happen in the future?" "It's okay, Beautiful. You're safe now."

"My name is Mesogog," introduced the dinosaur human hybrid. "Hand her over! We were doing an experiment on her. She's the person we're going to test the ghost roses on!"

"NO!" Tommy hissed wrapped his arms tightly around her. He took off running down the hall looking for a way out, with Mesogog and the tryandrones running behind him. They chased him all the way to a cliff and there was flames and explosions all around him. There was no other way around it. "I guess we are going to have to jump." He squeezed Kimberly close to his chest and jumped down into the cold water. While trying to hold on to Kimberly, he swam up to the surface and watched the island explode.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat on a couch in a rescue ship. It appeared that they were the only ones who made it off the island. Both had a blanket wrapped around them and they were drink a cup of hot chocolate. "Kim, how did you end up on the island?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped by Edward Payne," she revealed laying her head on his shoulder. "It happened earlier this summer."

"Is that why you haven't answered my phone calls, e-mails, or letters?!" Tommy gasped. He laid his cup of hot chocolate down and wrapped his arm around her. "What did they do to you?"

"Tommy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kimberly warned while she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It complicated."

"Beautiful, I would believe you," he promised giving her a kiss on top of the head. "I want to know what happened."

* * *

 _May 2002_

 _Kimberly walked down the hall in her new yoga outfit. She was excited about taking yoga with Trini and Aisha. As she walked down the hall, a door cracked open. Kimberly felt a someone grab her from behind. Before she could scream for help, the person slapped their hand over her mouth. They pulled her in a room and closed the door behind them. "I've got her boss," Terrance Smith said as he brought Kimberly in the room. She was struggling to get free, but he pulled her in from extra leverage. "I leave this afternoon for my internship. I'll be studying on the island for three months."_

 _"We're going to have a nice time together, Ms. Hart," Edward Payne smirked as he got out several pieces of rope and walked over Kimberly. He quickly tied her ankles together and then he tied her legs together. Edward quickly tied her hands behind her back and tied rope around her shoulders. Then he grabbed a roll of duct tape and tore a piece off._

 _Kimberly bit Smitty's hand and he quickly let go of her mouth. "SOMEBODY HEL-MMMMMMMMPH!"_

 _"Serves you right!" Smitty hissed as he spits on her. "You don't attack other people."_

 _"Mmmph!" Kimberly moaned through her gag. She was squirming around the floor. "Mmmmph!"_

 _Edward carried Kimberly up some stairs and walked through a door that lead outside. "I'll help you get her in the helicopter," Smitty said as he opened the door and they sat Kimberly in the passenger seat. He quickly put her seat belt on and shut the door. "She's ready."_

 _"I'll fly to island," Edward explained. "And I'll bring you ghost roses every night. We'll keep Ms. Hart in a secure place where no one will find her. Not even her boyfriend will know she was there. I'll also mess with the equipment so there will be weak cell phone signals and weak radio signals. I'll also be hacking into Ms. Harts e-mail account and be responding to all of Tommy's messages. And I'll be hacking into Tommy's e-mail account and deleting all e-mail regarding Kimberly missing."_

 _"I will sneak into the locker room and steal her cell phone," Smitty smirked as he headed back down the stairs. "I'll be answering all of her text messages from Tommy."_

 _Edward got in the helicopter and put his seat belt on. "We're leaving now," he said as he flew the helicopter off the roof and started to head to island. "We'll be flying for several hours. I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible during the flight."_

* * *

"Kim, I am so sorry," Tommy comforted laying his head on top of hers. "I wish I could have done something. Where were you staying."

"I honestly don't remember a lot," Kimberly lied. "I think they were using the plant to control me."

"I had heard about people in Reefside disappearing," Tommy revealed as his heart was pounding. "It must be related to ghost rose."

Kimberly's heart jumped as soon as the ghost rose was mentioned. What if he found out that they had been using the ghost rose to control her? While she was under the ghost roses control, she obeyed every command.


	6. Ghost Rose in Reefside

A lot had happened over the last year. Tommy graduated with his PhD, Kimberly started working at the Reefside Fitness center, and both had recently gotten married two weeks previously. Today was Tommy's first day of teaching at Reefside High School. "Have a good first day of school," Kimberly said as Tommy headed out the door.

"Thanks," he answered, closing the door behind him. It had been a year since the ghost rose was seen in Angel Grove. They had probably already been destroyed by now. "I'll see you at 4:30."

Tommy got in his jeep and started driving to the high school. He turned on the radio and started listening to the news. Something unexpected happened. _"The ghost rose has once again been spotted in Reefside,"_ _said the female morning reporter._ _"They were last spotted last year, when that Edward Payne started planting them in various places. The plants are dangerous, and we advise everyone to stay away from them."_

 _"My name is Cassidy Cornell and I'm going to give you information on the plant," informed another female reporter." The plant grows in dark places and gets its energy off other plants. The plant looks like a white rose with black specks and a pale pink coloration. It has a long stem and tiny leaves and a single flower with only a few petals. Last year, several citizens of Reefside came up missing. We are continuing to investigate the matter. All of the caves, forests, and tunnels are being searched."_

Meanwhile, Kimberly standing in the shower. She thought she saw the end of the plant last year when the island explodes. Edward Payne and Smitty were storing the plants there. She still remembered being on the spell and obeying every command. It still hurt her to this very day, because she helped plant them around the city. But, she had no idea what happened while ghost was controlling her rose. The only reason she remembered that she followed every command was because Edward Payne told her she'd follow every command before she fell under the spell of the ghost rose She didn't remember anything until they didn't need her anymore and lifted the spell from her. Then she was strapped in the chair and Tommy coming to rescue her. She finished her shower in silence and got dress and left for work.

* * *

After a long day of school, Tommy headed home after he finishes detention with four of his students who came from three different worlds. He wasn't in his basement no time until Conner, Ethan, and Trent showed up. They showed him the dino gems and revealed Kira was missing. All of them got into his jeep and left to go find Kira. It wasn't no time until Kira landed on the hood of his jeep. Then they had to fight tryandrones while Tommy fought Zeltrax. After, the fight Tommy drove them back to Reefside.

"Dr. O, I heard Mesogog and Zeltrax talking about using someone to help them plant ghost roses," Kira revealed as they were enjoying the cool breeze. "Did you know a lot of people have been reported missing?"

"I heard about that," Tommy replied. "I heard it on the news."

"I wonder where all of those people are?" Conner asked as he stared at his red gem. "Almost everyday someone comes up missing after the see this odd-looking rose."

Kira quickly took a deep breath. "Dr. Oliver, I heard Mesogog ask Zeltrax if he captured Kimberly Oliver and he said he did," she nervously said. Tommy's foot slammed on the brakes on the jeep stopped. "Who is she? Is she any relation to you?"

"She's my wife," Tommy fretted as he his heart shattered. "Do you know where she is?"

* * *

Mesogog walked into the rose garden with Elsa. "Where is the prisoner?" he asked Zeltrax, when he appeared through a portal. "You said you had her."

"I do," Zeltrax promised as he leads them down a grass path until they reached a stump. On the stump sat a beautiful girl with Carmel hair. She was dressed in a pink tennis dress. Her dress was shredded and barely hanging on her body. "She has just been really quiet."

Mesogog held up a ghost and Kimberly woke up. "I think you need to change," he ordered. A pair of green stockings, a green leotard, a pair of green silky gloves, and a long sleeve green dress was laying on the ground. The dress' fabric looked it was made from leaves. She picked up her clothes and went behind a tree and changed. "Much better." He handed Kimberly a pair of green t-strap shoes and she quickly put them on. Elsa said a magic spell and a pink rose mask appeared on her face. It covered everything expect her face. The mask was made of real rose petals.

"How may I serve you," Kimberly asked following Elsa to a throne. "I will help with the ghost roses."

"For now, go stand over there in your spot," Elsa ordered. She pointed to a round grassy green area. A ring of roses surrounded the grassy green area. Kimberly walked over to the circle and stood there very still. She closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep. Elsa turned to look at the cyborg. "When she isn't any use to us, she'll sleep and take form of a real flower."

"Elsa, she will be going out and planting flowers around Reefside," informed a cold voice. Mesogog stepped out and walked over to them. "She will be known as Rose. She will come in handy."


	7. Friendly Rose

Tommy immediately reported Kimberly missing and was always staying close the phone. Every time, it rang he hoped it was police telling him that she was found. The hours turned into days. And the days turned into weeks. The only news he saw was that more people were coming up missing after encountering the ghost rose. He had been checking the computer systems in the basement. And her signal never showed up. Tommy tried to find out where the ghost rose garden was and he always got an error on his computer.

One day, he finally got notice that a flower monster was going planting ghost roses at the mall. Tommy immediately morphed into the black ranger and headed to the mall. He fired his laser at the monster and it dropped its flower pot and took off running. He chased the monster until they reached an ally way. "What are you doing?" he demanded as he stared at the monster. "I want answers."

The flower monster turned around and had human face. However, it's face was pink just like its head. As soon as she saw the black ranger, she instantly fell for him. It threw out its vines and wrapped them around Tommy, from the shoulders down. Then she instantly pulled Tommy towards her and started kissing his helmet. "Please don't kiss me," he hissed at the plant. The plant stopped kissing him and pulled him into a tight hug and wouldn't let go of him. "I don't want to be hugged by a monster either."

"I can't help it," she answered while she enjoyed hugged on him. "You remind me of someone that I love."

"You're a monster," Tommy corrected as he stepped on the monster's foot and she let go of him. "You don't love anyone."

The flower gazed up into his eyes and wrapped one of its vines around him again. "I used to be human," she corrected as she pulled him back towards her. This time she warped her vine like arms around him. Tommy looked down and noticed she normal human hands, but they were green. "I live down in the ghost rose garden now. The only time I get to come out into the open is when I plant the ghost rose-"

"-are you aware that people from Reefside are missing! Where are they? Have you seen my-"

"-they are laying in the ghost rose garden under a sleeping spell. As soon as they are brought to the ghost rose garden they are put to sleep-"

"-you haven't answered my question!" Tommy seethed. His whole body was shaking, and his hands squeezed into fists. He was growing more impatient at the monster. "Have you seen my wife? She's petite, beautiful, has Carmel hair, and wears a lot pink."

"I haven't," replied the flower as she continued to hug on him.

"Are you sure?" he yelled kicking the monster in the leg. "You are down there all the time."

"Yes, but I become a flower when I'm not planting ghost roses," she whimpered while glancing at him sadly. All she wanted to do was keep him and not let him go. "I don't know anything when in that position. When I'm up here, I am trying to find the man I love."

Tommy paused for a moment. "Do you remember anything about your previous life?" he questioned as he walked back over to the flower. For some strange reason he was becoming attracted to the flower. It was like he knew her from somewhere and didn't know where. "Do you remember what your name was? What the man's name was? What did he look like?"

"Elsa, says my name is Rose," answered the flower. "But, I don't think that's my real name. My true love's name began with a T. That's all I remember. I don't remember his last name. Nor do I remember what he looked like."

"My name begins with a T!" Tommy gasped as he rushed back over to Rose. "Please, do you remember anything about your previous life? What was did this man look like? What was he like?"

"I remember very little," she sadly replied as she watched him demorph into the most attractive man she ever laid her eyes on. "All I remember was he was the most attractive man I met. We dated in high school and all through college."

Tommy just thought of the weirdest idea ever. He didn't want her to go back to the ghost rose garden. If she went back, chances where he wouldn't see her for ages or maybe not ever again. What if he could help her regain her memories? He hoped that Rose was Kimberly. If she wasn't Kimberly maybe she could tell him more if she regained her memories. "Want to come home with me?" he questioned as he took hold of her hand. "You really remind me of Kimberly. Maybe, you've lost your memories, so you won't remember me. Or they erased your memories because you met Kimberly down in the ghost rose garden. If you regained your memories, you could help me, and I could help you."

"Really, I'd love that!" Rose gasped as her face lit up. "I'd rather stay with someone like you instead of going back to the rose garden. It's a horrible place."

* * *

Tommy took Rose home with him and gave her a tour of his home. "Does this place look familiar?" he asked hoping she'd say yes. He walked into his and Kimberly's bed room. "This is mine and Kimberly's bed room."

"No, this room or this house doesn't seem familiar," she sighed. She considered his sad eyes knowing he was dispirit in finding Kimberly. "I hope you find her soon. I wish I could help you."

"I know that she's either still in the ghost rose garden or you're her," he exclaimed squeezing her in his strong arms. "That's the only two explanations."

"Maybe she could be somewhere else and may not have any connection to the ghost rose garden," warned Rose wiggling out of his arms. "Do you have any proof that she is connected to the those rose."

"One of students is the yellow ranger, Tommy began. "She was captured by tryannodrones and taken to Mesogog's fortress. She heard Zeltrax tell Messogog that he captured her. She told me that after she fell through a portal and landed on my jeep."

She just stared at him. "They could have taken her somewhere else," Rose stated as she walked down the stairs.

"The other rangers and I have looked everywhere for her and can't get a trace on her. We even tried looking for the ghost rose garden. When we do, we always get an error," Tommy said following her down the stairs. "You even said you were captured by Zeltrax. You are looking for the man you love."

"I think you are afraid to find out the truth of what really happened," Tommy guessed when he took a seat on the couch next to her. "What are you afraid of?"

"That when I find the man I love, he won't want me as a plant," Rose sniffed as she rocked back and forth. "I've been a plant for weeks, maybe even months. I have more plant characteristics than human. I must make my own food, I must stay in a flower pot, and I must be watered. No man would-"

"-Rose, if that man loves you as much as you say he does, he won't care," Tommy promised her. He wiped her tears gently with his hand. "I do anything to have Beautiful back in my arms-"

"-I thought you said her name was Kimberly," Rose addressed giving Tommy a confused look. "Who is Beautiful?"

"That was a nickname I gave Kimberly back in high school," he explained taking her hand in his. "She was the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. She wasn't only beautiful on the outside, she was also beautiful on the inside. Kimberly was sweet, gentle, and caring. She had a huge heart that was full of love. I don't think there was another girl like her-"

"-what if you are right and I turn out to be your Kimberly?" Rose wondered looking down at her body. Her arms were like vines now and she could reach for something several feet away, which was something a human couldn't do. Her feet were like roots and her head was a little larger than Tommy's. He had hair and she head a head full of pink petals. "I bet I won't be that beautiful girl-"

"-Rose, if you turn out to be Kimberly, it wouldn't make a difference to me," he reassured her while he stroked her back. "I've been searching for her since she first came up missing and I won't stop until I find her."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **At the end of chapter 6, they mentioned Kimberly would be known as Rose. To clear things up, the reason why she doesn't remember anything is because most of her memories were erased and she only remembers a few minor things. Both Kimberly and Tommy notice there is something familiar about each other. Kimberly as Rose is scared to remember who she is. But, the reason will be explained the next chapter.**


	8. Rose's Silence

A few weeks had passed since Tommy brought Rose home. He tried to make her feel as comfortable as he could. Tommy made sure she was water and got enough sunlight. He even went as getting a huge flower bed for her to rest in. He kept her down in his lab, so she wouldn't attract a lot of attention if someone other than the rangers showed up. At night he slept down in the lab with her. As time went on Rose began to remember a few things, but she refused to say anything. When Rose remembered what her true love's name was, Tommy begged to have her tell him what it was. But, she refused to even tell him that. She continued to address him as Dr. Oliver. Tommy became even more convinced it was Kimberly, but Rose stayed in her flower form most of the time. When she did that, Tommy hated it. She looked like she was a normal rose, but she was bigger than most roses.

"Dr. O still hasn't found Kim yet," Conner whispered as Tommy was giving a lecture. " Rose really is Mrs. O-"

"-if it is, why would she fear him?" Kira whispered as Ethan was taking notes. "If I was her, I'd be thrilled to be with him. He seems to love her very much."

"Has it ever dawned on you that maybe they did something to her or gave her something to make her afraid to reveal the truth?" Trent questioned as he dropped his pen. "That's the only explanation-"

"What could possibly happen?" Ethan questioned while he was writing quickly to keep up with the lecture. "It's not like he's going to turn into a plant-"

The bell rang, and the students got up to leave class. "Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent, I'd like to talk with all of you," Tommy said as they walked by his desk. "Please take a seat."

All four of the teens took a seat at the front table and Tommy closed the door. "I assume what you all were talking about was more important than my lecture on the Triassic period," Tommy smirked as the teens all looked at each other not knowing how to answer him. "All of you were whispering back and forth all through class."

"Dr. O, we think we know why Rose hasn't been talking with you and she's avoiding you," Ethan burst out as his friends watched Tommy drop his box of chalk on the floor. "Maybe the villains' did something to her or gave something to her to make her scared to reveal the truth to you-"

"-you don't have to say anything else," Tommy interrupted taking a seat at his desk. "I am positive that she's-"

"-Kimberly?" Kira finished nervously. She watched Tommy's hands nervously shake and he careful laid his mug down. "It is her. I know because Trent and I were battling tryandrones-"

"-and Ethan and I were fighting Zeltrax," continued Conner. "Elsa appeared and said she had no luck finding their Rose. She was worried because she said that it was the matter of time before Rose regained her memories and remembered that she was your wife."

"When did all of this happen?!" Tommy gasped as his breath quickened. "Please tell me!"

Conner drew in a long breath. "We've known since this morning," he confessed while beads of sweat ran down his face. "Before school, tryanndrones attacked the school along with Zeltrax and Elsa."

Tommy got up from his desk and quickly gathered up his stuff. "I'm telling Randall that I'm ill and need to leave school," Tommy told his students. "Come by my house after school."

* * *

Tommy drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. After a 15-minute drive home, he quickly went down to his basement. "Rose, I know who you really are! You are Kimberly!" he declared as he ran walked down to his lab. "I think that's why you haven't told me what you've been able to remember. You're afraid to admit it because something happened when you were taken to ghost rose garden."

Rose woke up and got out of her pot. She walked over to Tommy stunned about what he had discovered. "Please, please, don't do this!" She begged while her eyes filled with tears. "You won't like the result of what will happen."

He ignored her and walked over to her. Tommy pressed his lips against her and started to kiss her as hard as he could. His body began to transform. His face turned white and his head looked a lot like hers and his hair disappeared, and white petals appeared. The rest of Tommy's body got thinner and it turned green. His sliver bracelet fell to floor while all his clothes fell off his body. Within seconds he was a rose just like her. He saw his reflection in a mirror and walked over to it to see what he looked like. For several moments he just stood there. "Tommy, I didn't want this for you," Kimberly sniffed with tears forming in her eyes. "You didn't-"

"-I didn't want to do without you!" he argued while he took hold of Kimberly's hand. "Why wouldn't you tell me what you remembered? Don't you realize that I was looking for you for months? I wanted you back, Kim! I told you while you were trying to remember your past. I had suspected it was you for a while-"

"-Tommy, how did you really find out who I was?" she interrupted while tears ran down her face. " I didn't tell you who I was because I was trying to protect you."

"My students had a battle with Zeltrax, Elsa, and tryanndrones," he snapped as he pulled her into his arms. Yes, he was mad at her for not telling him sooner. But, right now, he was overjoyed that he had finally found her. "They heard Elsa tell Zeltrax say she was worried because she couldn't find you. They were afraid that you'd soon find out you were my spouse. What did they do to make you afraid to reveal who you really were? I know something happened."

"Tommy, before my memory was drained they injected a potion into me. They said the minute your lips touched mine, you'd become just like me," she cried as she wiped her face with her hand. "If you became a plant, they'd use you to help plant the ghost rose too. When I was taken to the island last year, I was under the ghost roses control. I obeyed every command and planted them all over Reefside. The missing people are still in the ghost rose garden. I don't where it is, because traveled back and forth to garden by invisportals-"

"-how were you able to break free from the ghost roses control when I found you that day planting in the roses at the mall-"

"-the ghost roses start to work at night. The darkness gives them more power," she admitted truthfully, while she wrapped her arms around him. "Or they can control a person if Mesogog goes out in the open and uses his potion on the plant to give it extra strength. He always wanted them planted in the shady area. Sunlight can kill them. But, he quickly removes the plant once he gets people under his control. All missing people are asleep and can't wake up until all of ghost roses in the garden are destroyed."

They stepped back into the large flower bed that Tommy had installed in his lap weeks ago. Both took a seat and got comfortable. "Is there any way we can return to our normal selves?" He questioned as she snuggled closer to him. "Or will we have to stay like this forever?"

"I have no idea," Kimberly admitted while gazing into his chocolate eyes. "I heard them say that the only way we could escape from this form was if we had the same potion injected into us. But, I don't know where it is. It could have even been destroyed."

* * *

The four teens went to Tommy's house after school. They immediately went to the lab as soon as they walked through the door. When they went down the stairs, they found all of Tommy's clothes laying in the corner. "I wonder what happened?" Kira fretted while staring at her teacher's pile of clothes. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm fine," said a familiar voice. All of them turned around and saw two humans like rose. The pink rose was standing next to a white rose. All four of the teens noticed that white plant had Tommy's face. But, it as white as snow just like the rose petals. "I couldn't feel any better."

"Dr.O, what happened to you?" Conner questioned as he watched his teacher take a seat next to Kimberly. "How did you become a plant?"

Tommy and Kimberly took hold of each other's hand. "I had a potion injected in me before my memories were drained," Kimberly began squeezing Tommy's hand. "The potion was to make Tommy become a plant if he kissed me. That's why I didn't tell him who I was when I regained my memories. I didn't want him to have to live as a plant-"

"-is there a way we can turn you back into humans?" Kira questioned.

"The only way we can become humans again is if the same potion is injected into our bodies," Kimberly revealed while she hung her head. "However, I don't know what they did with it. For all I know, they could have destroyed it."

"Until we find the potion, Kim and I will be roses," Tommy admitted watching his students' jaws drop. "And if the potion has been destroyed, we'll have to stay this way."

Kimberly got up from the couch and walked over to the flower bed. She saw her reflection in the mirror. Her leave like dress had shed and a pile of tiny leaves were at her feet. She sat down in the flower bed and pulled her knees against her chest. Tommy got up and took a seat next to her pulling her in to his lap. "Dr. O, how do you feel about this?" Trent asked while he watched Tommy wrap his vine like arms around Kimberly.

"Kimberly and I will get through this together, just like we have with everything else that we've faced," Tommy stated pecking her on the cheek.


	9. Mesogog's Idenity

Weeks passed by since Tommy planned for a substitute. The substitute was Anton Mercer and he gave a lot of homework. Plus, they had a lot of tests and pop-quizzes. Trent and the other three rangers went Trent's house to work on school project. They all sat down and an invisportal open Mesogog came out of the portal and transformed back into Anton.

"Did you know about this?" Ethan gasped while he gave Trent a dirty look. "How could you do this to us?"

"I honestly didn't know?" Trent answered. His eye narrowed when he watched Anton give him a potion. "What's this?"

"This is a potion that I've been working on," Anton revealed as he took a seat. "I've been working on another potion to stop me from becoming Mesogog and Principal Randall from becoming Elsa."

"Principal Randall is Elsa!" Kira gasped as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "What type of potion did you give us?"

"This will turn Dr. Oliver and his wife back into humans," Anton explained while all the rangers stared at the potion. "You must take it to them. I'm going to stay here and finish the other potion-"

"-dad, let me stay and help you!" Trent begged as he father went back into his lab.

"Trent, you need to go with your friends and go to Dr. Oliver," Anton declared as he began working on his potion. "There isn't much time. Zeltrax is searching for them. If he catches them in their rose form, they are in trouble."

* * *

The four rangers headed back to Tommy's house. Haley was watering Tommy and Kimberly, when they came down the basement stairs. "We have the potion that will cure both of you!" Conner exclaimed holding up the potion. "We got it from Anton-"

"-How did Anton have it?" Tommy questioned while he watched Haley go get equipment to inject the potion into them.

"He's Mesogog," Trent quickly answered while he took a seat. "He came through a portal and transformed back into his human form. He's working on a potion that will prevent him and Randall from turning into Mesogog and Elsa."

Haley injected the potion into Tommy and quickly pulled a curtain shut. A bright light surrounded the room and within seconds, Tommy was in his human form. He stepped out behind the curtain in a green bath robe. "It worked!" Tommy smiled as he put back on his sliver bracelet. "Kim, it's your turn."

Kimberly walked behind the curtain and Haley injected the potion into her. Haley walked back behind the curtain and another bright light appeared in the room. They waited several minutes, but Kimberly never came out behind the curtain. "Kim, are you okay?" Tommy questioned as he walked behind the curtain. She wasn't there. Instead there was a letter from Zeltrax saying he was Terrance Smith. He had taken her back to the ghost rose garden. In the letter, he left Tommy the location. All he had to do was go through the basement and open a door and walk down a long trail. It would lead him to the ghost rose garden.

"I've got to go after!" shouted Tommy through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to lose her again!"

"Dr. O, it may be a trap!" Kira warned while looking at Zeltrax's note. "He could be trying to lure you down into the ghost rose garden."

"I'm going to create a device that will repel the ghost rose," Haley explained while she sat down the desk. "Tommy just has to clip it to his belt. It will also come in handy against Zeltrax."

* * *

After getting a phone call from Anton, Tommy learned that the potion that he was working on for him and Randal worked. However, Zeltrax was still at large. Anton told Tommy the entrance to the ghost rose garden was underneath the Reefside High School. He learned that he could get into the garden if he went through the basement and walked through a closet. Tommy immediately left his home and went to the Reefside High School Basement. He walked through the closet and followed a long grassy trail. All the missing people from Reefside were laying in the grassy areas in a very deep sleep. The ghost rose garden had very little light and was very cold. "Welcome, Dr. Oliver," greeted a familiar voice. "I knew you'd come."

Tommy turned around and saw Zeltrax. "Where's Kimberly?!" Tommy shouted as he stared at his enemy with hate. "I know you have her!"

Zeltrax turned around and grabbed a ghost rose. "This time you won't escape Dr. Oliver!" he laughed while the device on Tommy's belt began to flash. The device exploded, and a huge source of light spread across the room. All the ghost roses exploded and Zeltrax let out scream as he began to explode. "You are a fool, Tommy!"

Tommy looked around and saw all the missing people of Reefside get teleported out of the ghost rose garden. "Kimberly!" he cried as he looked around and the garden. "Kim, where are you! She was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Kimberly sat up and noticed she was back in her human form and she was wearing a pink tennis dress. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around the strange area. She heard laughing and noticed a group of high school students were headed in different directions. As she walked around, she heard some familiar people talking.

"Dr. O, I'm sure she'll show up," Kira assured her teacher as they walked through the water park.

"I hope so Kira," Tommy sighed as he hung his head. "It's been 24 hours and she hasn't even shown up. I hope she's not-"

"TOMMY!" he looked up and saw a small petite woman with Carmel hair standing off in the distance. She stood out in her pink clothes. "TOMMY! Where you?!"

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy cried as he broke out in a run and ran to her. He scooped her up in his arm and tightly embraced her while he was kissing her. "I'm so glad you're safe. I thought that I had-"

"-Tommy, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried," she smiled while they wiped each other's tears away.

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent rushed over to their teacher. "I told you that she'd show up," Kira beamed.

"Hey, Dr. O, why don't you and Kim go do something relaxing," Conner suggested when his eyes landed on the lazy river. "I know just the thing."

* * *

Tommy stretched out in his large inner tube with Kimberly resting in his lap. A head of soft Carmel hair was resting on his chest. "I love you, Beautiful," he whispered as her tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you more," she giggled as she pecked him on the check. "I can't believe the ghost rose is gone. I hated being a rose."

"You were still the most beautiful girl I ever saw," he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders. "I'd have to say you were the most beautiful rose I ever laid my eyes on."

"You'd have to be the most handsome rose I saw," Kimberly smiled as they floated in the lazy river. "Being a rose wasn't so bad while you were a rose with me."

"I couldn't agree more, Beautiful," Tommy answered. "I'm just happy to have you back in my arms again."


End file.
